Lock Your Damn Door, Warlock
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Not that he could see much.Oh. From where he sat, Jace had a perfectly clear view of Alec's face and neck, covered with purple bruises. He had a perfect view of the way Alec's mouth was parted ever so slightly as moans left his lips, the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip to try and contain them, the way his head pushed into the mattress as his back arched in pleasure.
Jace redialled Alec's number and yet again, it went to voicemail. Grumbling, Jace put his phone away again, Alec was damn lucky that this wasn't an emergency.

It was only that Alec hadn't been home to the Institute in a couple of days and their mother was worried.

Alec could handle himself, Jace had told her, and while she knew, she had insisted that Jace find him seeing as he wasn't answering his phone.

So the first stop had obviously been Magnus' apartment.

After knocking on the door and getting no reply, Jace pushed on it gently and it swung open.

With a frown, Jace wandered into the apartment, seeing Alec's shoes by the door he breathed out, at least Maryse would be off of his back.

Looking around initially, he couldn't see either Magnus or Alec. Jace dialled Alec's number and heard his phone vibrate somewhere.

Upon hearing a strangled cry coming from another room, Jace had rushed to the door, stopping himself just in time, realising what the sound had been as he heard a string of curses tumble out of his brothers mouth.

Alec. Cursing.

With wide eyes, Jace stepped back from the pushed almost closed bedroom door, glancing around the otherwise empty apartment.

He could see both Alec's and Magnus' clothes strewn around the floor up to the bedroom door, insinuating that things had gotten pretty heated to be needed to be moved, clothes being ripped off of each other's bodies.

Jace had always taken Alec for a vanilla sort of guy.

'Fuck, Magnus, more, please, more.' Jace heard from the next room.

Apparently not.

Jace grabbed up a pen and sticky note and scribbles down a short message, leaving it on the coffee table.

'Lock your damn door warlock, if you're planning on screwing my brother.'

Quietly walking towards the door, Jace twisted the handle and pushed. And pulled. It wouldn't budge.

'You have got to be kidding me.' He muttered to himself, biting his lip and looking wildly around the room for something to open it with.

'Alec- fuck.'

Holding his head in his hands, Jace flopped down onto the sofa, figuring he would just wait a little until they were done and hope he wasn't too scarred, keeping his gaze from wandering to the door, the slightly open door.

Not that he could see anything.

Much.

Oh.

From where he sat, Jace had a perfectly clear view of Alec's face and neck, covered with purple bruises.

He had a perfect view of the way Alec's mouth was parted ever so slightly as moans left his lips, the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip to try and contain them, the way his head pushed into the mattress as his back arched in pleasure.

He could see his blue eyes trying to keep open to look at his lover, the way he kept scrunching them closed as Magnus was no doubt hitting-

That's enough of that.

With flaming cheeks Jace looked away, his eyes going to the clothes on the floor, some of them were ripped, it seemed, and not only Alec's.

Jace's view of innocent little Alec had been completely shattered.

'Mag-nus, harder.'

Jace couldn't help himself, glancing to the crack in the door, mentally cursing his rune that helped him see clearly at further distances.

Alec's eyes were squeezed shut, and Jace could see as he made an attempt to swallow his moans as the muscles in his throat tightened. Another load moan flew past his lips and Jace's cheeks heated even more.

It was human nature, he reasoned with himself as he felt his eyes itching to look through the door.

Curiosity. But curiosity about your brothers sex life?

Magnus' head was buried in Alec's neck now, no doubt biting more purple hickeys into his skin judging by the noises that he was eliciting from Alec.

One of Alec's hands was wound into Magnus' hair, though how, with all of that product in it, was beyond Jace.

'Magnus...' Alec moaned. 'I'm so close.'

'Come for me then, Alec my sweet, come.'

And he did.

Jace couldn't look away as Alec's face contorted in pleasure, his moans louder than ever, he cried out, his grip on Magus' hair so tight that his knuckles whitened, followed by Magnus' moans and groans and then they laid still.

Alec breathed deeply, his blue eyes focusing on Magnus, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Magnus' forehead and Magnus rolled over, his own gaze meeting Alec's.

'You're so beautiful, Alec.' Magnus said softly, his hand cupping his boyfriend's cheek.

Alec looked down and didn't say anything.

'You are. Truly.'

Alec bit his lip and shook his head softly.

'Oh my sweet angel, you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever had the blessing to lay my eyes upon in all the centuries that I have lived.'

'How can you possibly say that?' Alec whispered.

'Because it's true.'

'I love you, Magnus.'

'And I love you, my Alec.'

Jace hurried to the door, trying it again, that had felt more intimate than any of it, more wrong to be there watching as they exchanged words of love than in the throes of passion.

The door still wouldn't open.

Glancing back, they were now nestled into each other, eyes closed, duvet over them.

Weighing out his options, he took out his stele and drew an opening rune on the door frame, figuring that Magnus could get rid of it with magic if needs be.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he stumbled down the stairs and out of the apartment block, leaving Alec and Magnus curled up together in bed, making a mental note to ask Magnus about the door situation, and to avoid all further thought about this day. Ever. Again.

* * *

 **I find this far too amusing.**

 **Comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
